


It's Not Somebody Who's Seen The Light

by leobrat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold and it's a broken...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Somebody Who's Seen The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Filler fic, for *that* scene in Deathly Hallows.

“Why didn’t you speak up?” Draco heard his father’s voice as if it were miles away, and did not look up until Lucius shoved him hard against the wall, holding him by the collar of his worn school shirt. “Answer me, boy!”

“Lucius!” His mother’s cries were far away too, and Draco focused on his father’s cold, silver-grey eyes.

“I…I couldn’t…” Draco began, without a notion as to how to finish that sentence. He couldn’t face Hermione Granger, couldn’t bring himself to say her name. He couldn’t openly weep with gratitude that she was safe, or at least…away from here. Away from him, away from his family. “I couldn’t be sure that it was her, Father.”

Lucius struck him with the back of his hand, knocking him to the floor. “Weak, coward…who knows what you and your sympathy for the mudblood girl has done for us all now.”

Draco dragged a hand across his mouth, smearing it with blood. “I’m sorry, Father.”

Lucius looked down at his only son with disgust in his eyes and walked away with a sneer, Narcissa following after him.

Left alone in the hallway, Draco leaned back against the wall, breathing deep and ignoring the ache in his jaw. “Hermione,” he whispered, finally allowing himself to say her name. “Be safe.”


End file.
